A Secret World, A Secret Life!
by Love Actions
Summary: Miss popular Lucy Hearfilia take an interest in the school's social outcast, Natsu Dragneel, after seeing Natsu taken away by the police during class. Soon she'll realize there's more to the pink haired kids, and the wonders and dangers of the secrets around Magnolia and the world!
1. Chapter 1

S **ecret World, Secret Life Ch. 1**

 **So, I know I haven't posted a new chapter on my other stories but I made this new Fairy Tail fanfiction and I want to see how many people like it and if a lot of you do, I'll post more chapters to this AU. Anyways I hope you all Like this story!**

Lucy is the top of the school. The girl every guy wants. Her beauty puts other girls to shame. She had all the friends she could ask for, and she loved it. She was the talk of the school. Everyone admires her

Today was not going to be any different for as she walking into class. A couple of guy staring at her, a few asking her out. Truly she hated them, for the reason that they didn't care about her, just her body. She wanted to tell them to fuck off; instead, she just smiled and waved at them and walked by. She got to her first class of the day, English. She loved that class for two specific reasons; One being that her best friend Levi was also in the class with her. The second being that she was secretly a novelist. She loves to write stories of adventure, romance and…family. Even so she would die if anyone found out. She was the girl, the head cheerleader, and even though she hated it, she'd rather deal with it than the class nerd.

As the beautiful girl walking to class, she notices that there were two cops at the front of the class. The policemen were standing next to a pink haired teen who had his face turned away from her. They looked at her and gave her a silent nod. Not understanding why they nodded towards her as she walked by. She saw Levi and called out to her. "Hey, Levi what's going on?" Lucy whispered with her hand to her mouth. Levi looked around the whispered back, "Get this remember the silent guy who transferred a few weeks ago? (Lucy nods) Well, supposedly the police have been investigating a mass killing a few days ago…" Lucy looked at Levi, turned to the policemen and pink haired boy, the back at her friend, "Really? But I just saw him get beaten by a couple of jocks a few days ago" Lucy whispered back, "How could he be part of a mass killing?"

Levi only shrugged her shoulders before taking her seat. Lucy turned back to the front of the class only find that the policemen and the pink haired boy were gone. "Alright, kids sorry for the commotion. Uh, now get out your textbooks and read the short story on chapter 20 and answer the 35 questions" ordered Mr. Cobolt. The class gave a loud group groan as the pulled out their textbook. For an hour and a half, they spent finishing their work. Lucy, on the other hand, hadn't done a single thing. Normally, she and Levi were the first ones to finish their work, but Lucy couldn't help thinking about the pink haired kid. 'What was his name?' Lucy thought to herself trying to remember his name, 'Nah something, right?'

'How could have any part in the mass killings. I doubt the class outcast would go around killing people' Lucy laughed to herself, but froze, 'Well, maybe a revengeful on those who bully him...'

"Lucy. Lucy!" came a loud voice snapping Lucy out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Levi looking at her weirdly, "What?" "Lucy class is over. Come one you're going to be late to lunch," Levi replied starting to walk out; while waving at her to follow. "Wait!" Lucy called out to her friend rushing to get her stuff. Once she had her stuff she ran after the blue haired girl.

[At the Police Station]

The door to the interrogation opened. Natsu had been sitting there for hours. By himself, bored out of his mind, not worried about a thing. Not true. he is worried about one thing, that was Wendy. Natsu looked up from his state of boredom to see a tall man with an 'x' marked shaped scar on his left cheek. "Well, Natsu I was able to keep the cops of your "case" for a while, Natsu. Listen, you need to stop getting into fights. I know you don't fight around school or public places, but you need to stay under the radar for a while alright," Mest told the pink haired boy.

Natsu smile and let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks again Mest!" "Yeah, whatever. Just go get Wendy from school before she gets scared!" Mest laughed patting the boy's back before he exited the room. After, picking up his stuff from the guards the immediately ran to the nearby elementary school. Natsu arrived at the school just as the last bus was leaving the school.

He could see his little sister in the distance sitting in her usual spot on a bench under a tree. Finally, getting to her little sister, the little girl jumped at her older brother into a big hug. "Hey, Wendy sorry I'm a little late" Natsu said smiling down at the little girl. "It's okay, as long as you here!" Wendy smiled back trying to reach her fingers around her brother's waist. "Hehe, you're almost there, you just need to grow a bit more now come on let's go home!" Natsu laughed while Wendy pulled away from the hug.

As they walked home Wendy told him about the two new friends she had made during lunch that day. Natsu couldn't help but feel proud of his sister because she was so strong after what happened. Wendy has always been quiet, shy, and extremely polite, but when "that" traumatic event happened she clam-ed up, it took her three years worth of therapy to open up. She wouldn't talk to anyone other than Natsu. But now that she was doing so much better and seeing her making friends. Brought a smile to Natsu's face.

Then there was a loud honking. Natsu quickly turned to see a convertible stingray. The salmon-haired teen instantly knew who it was, so he took action. "Wendy, quick I need you to hid behind the bush and don't come out until I tell you!" Natsu urged the younger girl behind the bush. Wendy got a bit scared as tears began to fall down her cheeks, but did as he big brother told her.

[With Lucy]

The blonde beauty had decided to walk home. Her friend Gray had offered her a ride home but refuse. Plus, she had whispered into his ear, telling him that without her he could spend some time with Juvia. Lucy giggled at the thought of Gray's blushing red face. Gray may deny it but he was head over heels for his stalker, and Lucy could clearly see it.

Lucy was turning a corner when Lucy heard a car honk. Lucy then saw the convertible pull over to the sidewalk. To her surprise, she saw that boy. The boy with the pink hair. He was awkwardly standing next to the car. Lucy in an effort to listen what they were talking about she moved to hid behind a mailbox that was closer than her spot on the corner.

To be honest, Lucy knew who that car belonged to and who was inside. The people inside were part of her group of friend in fact.

"So, what's a social outcast like you doing outside!" teased Eric from the driver's seat. Angle who was sitting in the passenger seat with the window open laughed, along with Sawyer and Midnight. "I thought outcast we're supposed to hide from the public not walk in it" laughed Eric, "So, what are you doing out here, huh?"

Natsu only ignored them. "Hey, you answer when we talk to you!" Angle exclaimed rather pissed, "after all you have the wonderful please of talking to us."

Natsu turned to them with a confused look, but replied in an old English manner, "Oh...sorry did you, Oh, holy angle, talk to me? I beg your pardon, but I don't talk to self-glorified bitches!" "What did you just say to me!" exclaimed a very pissed of girl. "Sorry, babe, but you heard me! Now please leave!" Natsu replied with a glare.

Lucy was beyond shocked Natsu never insulted them. She would always see him get beat up, but he never fought or spoke against it, but why now?

Sorano snapped her fingers, as the rest of the males nodded and stepped out of the car. "Well, pinky you gone and done it. Everyone knows that when someone pisses Angle here, they're in for some trouble, " Erik stated as he walked around the front of the car with a grin, "Which mean you'll have to deal with us, right guys?" "Yeah, and you know maybe we can get that person you were trying to hide from us when we saw you. By any chance do you mind telling us who it was? Was is your little girlfriend or something?" Sawyer (Racer) asked with a demonic smile and waited, "Mmm, not gonna answer, huh? Well, ok then, I'll just have to go find her."

Suddenly, Erik and Midnight grabbed hold of Natsu's arms to hold him. Racer then slowly started to walk around; walking in the general direction in which the bush Wendy was hiding behind was. Natsu started sweating as he was being held back by the guys. 'I need to do something. If I use that or fight them I could get into big trouble. Please, Wendy run!' Natsu said in his panicked thoughts.

"Now, if my memory is as sharp as my nose then she should be behind this bush!" Racer exclaimed happily as he used his hands to move the branches, "Huh?"

A wave of relief washed over the pink haired boy when he saw that no one was behind the bush, 'Thank Gad, Wendy's safe!'

Racer came back, "Well, Cobra what you call?" "I think that we'll just have to give antisocial here, enough for two..."

Sadly, with that, the beating began. punches and kicks to the gut, arms, face. After they were done, the beautiful "Angle," stepped out of the car. Race and Midnight held the badly beaten boy up while Erik grinned, already knowing what Angle was planning.

The white haired teen walked up to Natsu and place her lips near his ear, "It's not my fault you're weak and rude. If only you had obeyed me to begin with..." Angle pulled back smiling innocently, "Since this the first time you've offended me I'll let you go off easy!" With a sudden movement, she lifted her leg full force; heaving her foot come in excruciating contact with the poor boy's jewels.

With a high pitched yelp, Racer and Midnight let him drop to the ground while clenching his crotch. "Y-You bitchth!" Natsu said though his teeth looking up at her. Within seconds, another painful blow came to his crotch, this time drawing tears from his swollen eyes.

"Now, listen here Natsuuu. Don't say that about me again. Okaaay!" She told him a sweet voice. Natsu said nothing in fear of getting hit in the crotch again.

The four then got back in the car and drove off. The first thing Natsu thought when he heard the car leave was, find Wendy. Even though he's in extreme pain he sit's up and calls out for Wendy. He slowly gets up wincing in pain. "Natsuu!" came a crying voice he knew well. He looks up to see a crying bluenett running towards him and a blonde close behind.

Wendy came a hugged him tightly. "Are you okay, Wendy?" Natsu asked while patting her back. She sniffed a couple of times before she replied, "Don't ask me that! Y-You're hurt. I s-saw you get beaten, then...then get kicked there..." "It's ok Wen. I'm fine. As long as you alright, " Natsu started crouching down to her height a kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the hospital..." Lucy asked softly. Natsu looked up to see a beautiful blonde. 'She not the same Lucy I knew...' "Why are you here?" Natsu asked dead serious as he wrapped his arms around Wendy. Lucy felt intimidated, by the look the boy gave her, "W-well, I was the one. W-Who got Wendy away from the bush before Sawyer found her..."

Natsu stands up quickly not flinching at all, "...Thanks for saving Wendy. Now, please, stay away from my little sister..." "But wait! I could help you to the hospital! Let me help you!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to get closer. She stopped when she met with Natsu's glare. He looked at her, "I, we don't need your help. I thanked you for helping my sister, but I don't need help from someone who is friends with people who hurt others for their amusement...that just makes you no better than them."

With that, Natsu turned around and began to limp way with Wendy at her side. Lucy was on the verge of crying. She was on the verge of crying because of what she saw and a realization that came to her with Natsu's words,

She knew about her friends beating people and never said a word. She knew that she had at one point actually encourage such actions. She knew that she had many options to stop those things from happening but she didn't. Natsu was right, she was not better than they are...

She really was a horrible person...

 **So, I hope you all like this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.** I you **don't like it tell me, but please be kind…**

 **Also, if you liked it tell me what you found interesting and hope to see in later chapters. Oh and don't forget to read my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cafeteria Mess

Secret World, Secret Life Ch. 2 Cafeteria Mess

 **Okay, I'm back! I sorry I took so long to post. Now I want to thank a couple people. First, 31 because you were the first person to follow my story, which had been published only a few minutes before. Also, I want to thank ShanaHollows and MarSofTheGalaxies for being the third and fourth to follow! Now, I really hope you all like this chapter, and please Review!**

[The Following Day]

"Ow!" exclaimed a pink haired boy in pain, "Careful!" "Be quiet!" ordered an elderly pink haired woman as she inspected the injury. This was embarrassing for the teen, and painful. Natsu was currently visiting a special doctor, you could say family. He laid completely nude on an examination bed. He was getting every bruise and cuts check as well as the injury to his family jewels. "Come, Grams, it hurts!" Natsu complained to the woman. "Be quiet and my name is Porlyusica, not Grams." Porlyusica replied spitefully, "If you don't stop complaining I'll make sure you really don't have an inheritance!" Natsu eye's widened. On instinct, he moved his hand to his protect his crotch from the potential threat and cried, "I'm sorry please don't neuter me!"

The woman looked at his and sighed, "Fine we're done. You should be fine, most of the bruises should be gone in a few days, your ribs aren't broken but have some damage. It will take a couple of week to full heal with the medicine. As for your testicles; (Natsu instantly blushes severely), you'll be able to have kids. Though, they'll be very sensitive for a few weeks. It would be best to not run or do anything that would cause them too, bounce or move."

"How am I supposed to do that!" Natsu exclaimed his face a deep red, "It's not like Boxer or boxer-briefs help much!" "Well, wear a jock strap or something!" exclaimed the pink haired woman, 'Why is it so hard for this kid to think!' "Now, hurry up and get dressed. I know you don't care about being late but don't make Wendy later than she already is!"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks again Grams," Natsu said as he gave the old woman a grateful hug. She only smiled and lightly pushed him away. "Yeah, yeah, just get out of here you know how much I hate humans!" Natsu laughed before walking out of the room. "Natsu is always working hard to raise Wendy while working and going to high school. How does that kid do it" Porlyusica stated in wonder.

The door to the waiting room opened and the pink haired teen walked in. "Hey, Wendy ready to go?" Natsu asked greeting his little sister. She smiled and quickly got up, "So how it go? Did Mrs. Poryusica say you were okay?" Wendy asked concerned. "Yep, I'm okay!" Natsu exclaimed grinning like an idiot while giving her thumbs up, "Listen I have to get you to school fast. You're already late as it is!"

With that, he crouched down and told his sister to climb onto to his back. Once she was on his back he gave ran towards her school. All the while Wendy laughed while trying to hold onto her brother.

[A few hours later at Magnolia high]

Lucy walked through the hall to the cafeteria. She had thought hard about what Natsu had said to her. She had come to realize Natsu was right. Over the years she had become conceded, and selfish. Lucy being the heir to the lustrous Heartfilia fortune, she was spoiled rotten. Now, she was determined to change her image and personality. She will no longer be the girl who mistreats others.

Walking into the cafeteria she almost immediately noticed the pink tuffs of hair standing out in a sea of browns, black, reds and blondes. The blonde's grip on her bagged lunch tightened as she took a deep breath. Once she had exhaled to calm herself down she walked to where a certain pink haired outcast was sitting. The table Natsu was sitting at was full of teens laughing and talking among themselves…but on the opposite end of the table. Lucy could see directly in front of her was Natsu, who was sitting by himself on one end of the long table, his gaze focused on his small lunch. Which by the way was just a simple sandwich? A slice of cheddar cheese between two slices of bread, with not even a drink

Before Lucy could get to him a few very familiar faces walked up the pink haired boy. Lucy froze as if something inside her didn't want to let her help Natsu. "So, Pinky you seem to be recovering weeell," a certain white haired girl said with a devious smile. Angle was leaning over the table supporting herself with one arm while she placed the other on her curvy hip. Even though Natsu had been spoken to he just ignored her not even lifting his gaze from his lunch. "Leave me alone…p-please" Natsu forced out through his gritted teeth as he bowed his head. Just saying the word to a serious stab at his pride, but he knew he needs to stay low key. If he were to lash out at any of them, they probably end in the hospital with serious injuries.

When his replied reached her ears Angle's grin only widened. "You know guys (She refers to Eric, midnight etc.) for someone has such dirty language when speaks he sure know how to plead and bow to an Angle," the sexy angle said pleased with Natsu's humiliating. "Are you sure? Haha, I don't think a real man would bow to anyone. He probably did it because he's weak and pathetic, like the homo he is! Hahaha" laughed Eric. (Note: If by any chance this was slightly offending, please forgive me. I have nothing against homosexuals and I am not trying to be stereotypical)

'Yeah, well don't get too close Erick, he might just fall for you!" laughed Racer. Lucy noticed that people around were now turned to see the scene. Eric decided to reach out and take what little lunch the pink haired boy had, but before he was able to grab the sandwich Natsu instantly grabbed him by the wrist. Neither of them said a word. "Don't touch my food, now like I asked, Please Leave!" Natsu said hiding his furious eyes under his pink bangs.

Eric stood wide-eyed for a few seconds, before grinning, "That's a pretty strong grip you got there. Now tell me why I would listen to a pipsqueak like you?" "because I don't want to explain to the custodians why you face and blood is all over the floor" Natsu whispered menacingly. Even though Natsu had whispered a few people heard and gasped and quickly began to murmur among themselves in shock.

'What the hell is wrong with him! Is he crazy! He can't take on all 4 of them!' Lucy yelled in her head and starting to fear the worst. "Sooo, it seems you haven't learned you lesson from yesterday. Very well Eric, guys you know what to do" Angle ordered with a snap of her fingers. Suddenly, two guys grabbed hold of Natsu and pulled his up from his sitting so he was standing. "Let me go you bastards!" Natsu yelled pissed as he struggled to get free. The Cobra walked up to the boy with a grin, "Time for another lesson!" With that, Cobra landed a punch to Natsu's gut. Natsu cringed in pain but refuse to give them the pleasure of making a sound and kept his head down.

"Wow, he's gonna take it like a man huh? We'll see how long that lasts" Midnight laughed, while Eric nodded. Once again Eric throws a punch; though when he realized who he had punch he froze. Loud gasps were heard. Natsu looked up and his eyes widened. Lucy was standing in front of the salmon hair teen with her face to the side. Her cheek glowing red and quickly turning purple. "Stop…" Lucy whispered fighting the pain in her cheek and jaw. "Lucy what the fuck!" Eric exclaimed. Angle quickly came up to her, "Lucy are you okay" Lucy turned to her and took a step back and simply stated, "Don't hurt him."

The bullies stared blankly and laughed, "Wow, Lucy you really are good at acting. Guess you'll be getting the lead role in the school's Aladdin play. Haha, you even made me thing you ready care if he got hurt, haha" Angle laughed along with the rest, then motioned for her to move, "Now go to the nurse, while we finish teaching this loser a lesson!"

When Lucy did make any movement they frowned. "Lucy don't tell me you're really trying to defend the schools outcast!" Eric said as he began to laugh. By now they were surrounded by other students, all silent but eager to see who this played out. "Lucy, you know I don't want you so get hurt. Move aside we'll teach him a lesson and we'll forget this happened. Now, move. a. side." Angle hissed out.

"No, you will not hurt him," Lucy said softly, 'I'm gonna die. Well, at least I help someone out before I died' "Have it your way, Eric" Angle stated then snapped her fingers. Eric gave Lucy a disappointed nodded, then a menacing smile, drawing his arm back before going in for the kill. Lucy's stood frozen with eyes closed waiting for the impending pain. She heard more gasps of astonishment and opened her. Her eyes widen in shock. There in front of her was a certain boy. Eric's fist held in place but Natsu's hand. Lucy was astounded, 'Did Natsu actually catch Eric's fist!'

"That's enough…" Natsu stated glaring up at the maroon haired guy. Eric grinned wickedly pulling his arm back to his side. "And, how are you going to stop us? It's four to one because I doubt Lucy will be much of help!" Eric asked, then with a sudden movement; he grabbed Natsu by the scarf and hoisted him up, "Now, when I'm done beating the crap out of you I'll take beat that blonde traitor and take your scarf as a souvenir" Racer came up behind Lucy and wrapped his arm around her to hold her still. Then, 'SLAP' Angle had just slapped Lucy in the face.

Natsu's eyes narrowed and wrapped his hand tightly around Eric's wrist…

[Five painful minutes later]

"Natsu! Natsu! Calm down Dammit!" yelled a black haired man who struggled to hold Natsu back. "Let me go! They need to pay for hurting Lucy!" Natsu yelled enraged. He could take getting beaten but if an innocent person got hurt by them he would not tolerate it, even if it was Miss Princess Heartfilia. Mest gritted his teeth, then spoke, "Enough already! They're down Natsu, look at them! You can't even recognize their faces. If you continue they could die, and what's if you'll go to jail, then who'll take care of Wendy!"

Realization hit Natsu hard, causing him to freeze, slowing moving his vision to the four teens on the floor, their face bloody and beaten beyond recognition Police officers all round helping to carry them to the hospital. IF they died, he'd be sent to prison and Wendy God knows where she'd end up. He dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground, "DAMN!"

Lucy sat a few feet away from Natsu and Mest, chief of police. Staring blankly into space, "That ready happened? The school outcast. The cool guy who wouldn't talk to anyone. The silent cool type completely dominated the top of the school social pyramid!' Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss, miss are you alright?" Mest asked the girl with a concerned look. "Huh?" Lucy tilted her head up to Mest's but continued to stare blankly. "Miss are you alright? Wow, you like me to accompany you to the nurse's office?" Mest asked once more extending his hand to help her up. Lucy, slowly she nodded taking his hand and getting up on shaky legs.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her fogged mind, "Wait is Natsu going to be ok?!" Mest frowned at this, not knowing what to answer exactly. He sighed heavenly and shook his head, "To tell you the truth I have no idea. For now, he's going to have to be detained at the police station and-" "Lucy!" came a loud voice causing them both to turn around to see the source. Lucy's eyes fell upon the teen. He was no his knees and elbows, blood staining his clothes and arms. He held his fist tightly as his knuckles bled profoundly. "Y-Yes, Natsu?" Lucy replied with the word barely coming out passed her lips. The Dragneel shook his head and sniffed, "Please, after school got pick my little sister up from Feather Gale school…Tell her I sent you. Tell her I'll be late, but please don't leave by herself"

The golden blonde was shocked. Natsu was pleading, to her! The guy who no one knows his name, but fear him, was pleading. (Oh, and yes. Natsu is the school's social outcast but they respect him because he is intimidating. Except to the group he just beat up) At this point, Lucy just didn't know how to feel about this guy. Curious, happy, intimidated, frightened? Tears soon began to stream down her cheek and nodded, "N-No worries. I'll g-go and get her…"

Two policemen came up to Natsu and helped him up before cuffing him and taking him to the exit. Not before Lucy could get a soft whisper almost unnoticeable, _thank you_.

 **Okay, well this is the end of this chapter I ready hope you all liked it and I hope to get some good reveiws.**


	3. Chapter 3 Little Wendy

A secret world a secret life Ch.3

 **Today I want to thank you all because I've been getting some good reviews and they're very much appreciated. Second, I want to apologize for the late post because school just started a week ago and I already have loads of homework and I'm writing this right now with burning eyes and sleep deprivation. Third this is actually a repost of chaper 3 becasue I had somehow posted this chapter with some huge mistakes, So I hope you like it!**

 **Also, this is how I work. If it is in "quotes" it is said out loud, and if it is in 'single quote' it is in thought or mind. If it is in _Italic_ it is either a flashback, foreshadow or to show exaggeration to the word. Thank You.**

He just sat there in the cell. His head down his pink hair covering his eyes. He sat still and silent. A worried thought ran through his head. Suddenly, the cell door was opened with a rusty creak! He slowly looked up to see Mest standing there with a plain expression. Mest gave a sigh before breaking the silence, "Natsu, this situation is not the easiest to put to rest. The four you (Clear of the throat) hurt are pretty messed up, huh?"

"Yeah…" Natsu replied softly then looked directly at Mest meeting his eyes, "Tell me, how bad is it?"

Mest swallowed, "Well, they're not so good. The parents of those four demand you be put in jail permanently. I tried to convince them to drop the charges but they refuse to do so. Listen, they are already deciding on the day for your court case. They've told me that if you lose the case you'll be looking at four years in jail. I just hope that this case doesn't get some unwanted attention…" "You and me both…" sighed Natsu as his hand balled into fists, 'They can't find out about us!'

"Natsu, you'll have to stay here until tomorrow. I paid for your bail. You be free to go at 9 am, until the court date, but you can't leave the state, let alone the country. While you're out please don't cause any trouble, control yourself, and if not for yourself do it for Wendy" Mest said with genuine concern for the teen and his sister. "I will Mest, I promise" Natsu replied looking down, "Mest can I get a call later?" With that Natsu said his goodbyes and laid down as Mest excited.

Just as Mest was leaving he looked back and thought about the happy go lucky kid he used to know. Mest shook his head closing the cell door, 'He so strong for his age. Though for his age he shouldn't be dealing with raising his sister, working, school and staying under the radar from them.'

Once Natsu was sure Mest was out of earshot tear burst out down his cheeks. Small sniffs and whimpers. Natsu had vowed never to let any see him shed as much as a single tear. (Though there are special cases like getting kicked in the crotch) But when he was alone he just couldn't hold the tears back. Especially, right now. He turned on his side facing away from the cell entrance and cried softly. 'Mom, dad…I need you (sniff) I don't know what to do!' He curled up into a ball. Right now he was vulnerable; he knew it but only cried. 'I promised to always be there for Wendy even if it meant not going to school or work. I promised to protect her, keep her safe. Damn it I'm an idiot! How could I lose control like that? I can't keep my promise if I'm stuck in prison! I sorry I failed you mom, dad, Wendy….'

[At the high school]

By the end of the day, the news about the crazy pink haired boy had spread like wildfire throughout the school. Worried fangirl and boy that crushed on her came up to Lucy asking if she was okay? Did that crazy lunatic hurt you? What exactly happened, you must have been scared? Though Lucy just ignored them and occasionally told them off.

"...Well, have a good day" Clock strikes 2 o'clock, and ding! The students rush out to get to their buses. Lucy, on the other hand, took her time, which allowed a certain ice cool friend to catch up. "Hey, Lucy!" he greeted happily. Lucy smiles softly, "Oh, hi Gray." "Now I know you don't want to talk about what happened today, but I still want to assure you, that you can talk to me," Gray stated placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling. Lucy giggled, "I know big brother!"

Ever since the two met when they were young they had always seen each other as siblings. Gray being the strange stripping overprotective big brother of sorts, while Lucy being the little bratty sister with not a care in the world, but cared for her big brother. "Anyways, Juvia told me she wants to have a spa day and invited me, but before that do you need a ride home or somewhere?" Gray asked as the two had already gotten to the first floor of the school and making their way out. "As a matter of fact, I do!" Lucy lit up, "Do you mind give me a lift before you leave?" "Of course not let's go and tell me where to drop you off on the way!" Gray replied happily walking to his sports car.

[Five minutes later arriving at Feather Gale Elementary school]

The car came to a slow stop at the curb. Lucy quickly stepped out, "Thank you so much, Gray, I owe you one. Oh, say hello to Juvia for me!" "Will do!" Gray replied before Lucy just the door. Though, as he drove away he couldn't help but wonder why she had asked him to drop her off at an elementary school.

Once Gray left Lucy's smile dropped. She slowly made her way to a small bench under a tall tree. She took a seat under the shade to calm herself and prepare to confront Natsu's adorable sister. Even though she tried to calm down thoughts about everything that had gone on in the last two days alone ran circles in her head. Yesterday, things started out normal. Lucy being the popular girl everyone wanted or wanted _to_ be; walked into class to see the police taking Natsu ways, then later somehow witnessing her so called friends kicking the living _jewels_ out the innocent boy. Today, she tried to talk to him, but sadly not before her " _friends,"_ came to pick a fight. Suddenly, it all went to hell…

She looked down to her abdomen, and slowly pulling up her blouse just under her chest. She had large purple and greenish bruises all over. During the event at school, Eric distracted Natsu while the other decided to _punish_ Lucy. Though, when Natsu realized what was going on…he lost it. After, that, all she saw was red blood stains through her semi-conscious vision.

The one thing Lucy did not understand was why? Why did Natsu lose it? She had not done a single thing for him in all the time she known of his existence. In fact, she remembers that when he first arrived at the school she thought he seemed cool, though still being the spoiled brat she was treated him poorly (Well, more like humiliated him, but not violent though) Wondering why he went ballistic when she got hurt, when she never cared, filled her with curiosity and a heavy load of guilt.

She ran her fingers over the bruises gently; slightly flinching at the soreness in her tender skin and muscles. "huh," she sighed, "Why do I feel like there's more to Natsu than meet the eye…"

Quickly taking a breather, then got up and what into the elementary school. She got to the front office and spoke to the lady behind the counter. "Hello, there, how may I help you, miss?" asked a middle-aged woman with brown hair. "Hi, I'm Lucy, I'm here to pick up Wendy Marvel Dragneel" Lucy stated calmly but a slight stutter escaped. The woman nodded, turned to her computer and began to search for the little girl. Once the woman had Wendy's file up she frowned, "Miss. May I asked, um what is your relationship with Wendy?" "Oh, well you see we're not related but-" "I sorry miss but I cannot let you leave with Wendy in your custody. You are not on the list of guardians. The only one here is a Natsu Dragneel. He'll have to come pick her up," the lady said cutting Lucy off.

"That's the thing ma'am he could into an accident and asked to come and pick his sister up," Lucy argued, then began to look through her purse for identification, "H-Here I've got an ID." Lucy held it out to her but the woman only lifted her hand causing Lucy to stop. "I'm sorry but-" "Lucy!" came a voice from behind the counter. Both Lucy and the lady turned towards the voice to see a short blue haired girl standing with a few papers in her hands.

"Excuse me, Ms. McGarden but what is the matter," the lady replied not some much in a good mood. Levi pretend to be in shock, "Mrs. Haly you do know who this is?" Mrs. Haly seemed to only get even more irritated, "Please Ms. McGarden do pray tell who is this young lady in front of me?" Levi walked up closer with an, as a matter of fact, expression, "Mrs. Haly this is the daughter of the very woman who founded and owned this school, Layla Heartfilia. Though regrettably, she is no longer with us, but that means that ownership of this school is passed down to none other than Lucy Heartfilia!"

Instantly, the lady became silent and broke out in a nervous sweat. Quickly, turning to her computer and looked up where in the school Wendy's Class currently was. "M-Ms. Heartfilia, Wendy is currently in the school's library would you like me to call her down?" the lady asked the owner of the Feather Gale elementary. Lucy couldn't believe how Levi had just come to her rescue and coming up with this so suddenly. She'll have to thank Levi later, though right now she had more pressing matters. "No, I will go get her myself now if you'll excuse me," Lucy replies before turning around, and stops, "Ms. McGarden will you please accompany me to the library."

"Yes, ma'am," Levi quickly replied and followed the young blonde out into the empty hall. Once the two young ladies went out of the office the office lady leaned back in her seat and released a loud sigh of relief. Outside of the main office Lucy also sighed in slight relief. Lucy glanced over to her friend and just felt touched that Levi was even her friend, to begin with; considering how horrible a person she's been since that day. Also, thankful that today was the day Levi volunteered at the school as an intern "Thank you so much, Levi, I really appreciate it." Levi looked shocked for a few seconds but faded into happiness, "haha, no problem Lu what are friends for!"

"Though I am curious as to why you're here?" Levi asked curiously. Upon hearing the question her loyal friend had asked, what little of a good mood she had vanished and replace with a serious and worried one. "Levi, I'm here to pick someone up. It had to do with the transfer student, you know the boy with the pink hair…." Lucy stated in a whisper and once Levi nodded in response she continued, "…and you know how he was taken to you know. (The bluennet nods) Before he left he asked to pick his little sister up for him. I can't say much else, but I saw something in his eyes…"

Levi was now intrigued as they slowly walked to the library. "Can you elaborate on what you saw in that social outcast's eyes?" Levi asked inquisitively and raised eyebrow high. The beautiful young woman lowered her gaze and sighed, "Levi can I ask you a favor, please?"

"Yes, of course" Levi replied seriously and slightly shocked. Lucy wasn't one to ask anything. She would just take and get what she wanted, let alone ask politely. "Can you please leave early and help me with his sister. I feel a bit overwhelmed because I've never had to take care of a child and I'm a bit scared I might mess up…" Lucy asked while blushing feeling a bit embarrassed. Levi giggled at her friend, "I'll be happy to help and we're here!"

Lucy looked up from her feet to see the doors to the library. She stood in place a few seconds to prepare herself. Once takings deep breath and released it she walked into the library. She turned to Levi and asked her to please speak with Wendy's teacher and tell her she'll be going home with her.

Going their separate ways Lucy headed straight to the adorable little girl. She could see Wendy was sitting at a table with two other little girls. Wendy had not noticed her as she was focused on the book she was reading. Lucy could clearly see the glee on Wendy's face as she read the book and it made her heart ache; at the thought of telling her about Natsu's situation.

Lucy took in one last breath and walked up to the blue haired girl. (I know lately her hair is colored a pinkish purple but I like it better dark blue) "Excuse me, Wendy?" Lucy said softly getting the cute little girl's attention. Wendy lifted her sight from her book and up onto Lucy's beautiful face, "Oh, hi! You are that really nice lady that helped me get away from those bullies yesterday right?!" "Yes, I am. It nice to formally meet you, Wendy, my name is Lucy," Lucy said nicely taking a quick seat across from Wendy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you to Lucy!" Wendy greeted happily. "Wendy, what ya reading?" Lucy asked curiously as to what Wendy was reading. A bright smile appeared on Wendy's face when she heard Lucy's question. Lucy took notice and smile, while she heard the other two little girls at the table giggle. They were probably Wendy's friend, giggling at her enthusiasm.

The young Dragneel quickly turned the book towards the young blonde and pointed a picture in the book. "It's about a dragon that is said to live in the cloud and has the best healing powers of all creatures!" Wendy exclaimed and turned the book back to her and read, "The Sky Dragon is said to be one of the most elegant, peaceful and loving dragons who cares for all who seeks its help."

"Wow, that's really amazing!" Lucy giggles truly interested in what Wendy liked. Wendy quickly replied but nodding rapidly, "Yep!" To be honest she never expected Wendy to be interested in dragons, let alone ready a book a thick as a Harry Potter book. (Sorry, I just need a reference) "Um…Wendy, would you like to know why I'm here?" Lucy asked no a bit more serious. "Actually, I was wondering that too," Wendy replied wanting to know was Lucy was in her school. It's not that she didn't want to see Lucy because was genuinely interested in what she liked, Dragons!

"Wendy, you big brother Natsu asked me to come pick you up…"

"W-What?"

Fear crossed over her youthful face and glistened in her eyes.

"it's okay. Natsu asked me because he…will be a little late. He just going to be a little late home but he wanted you to know that he is fine and loves you,"

"B-But, N-Natsu is always here to pick me up." She sounded on the verge of crying.

Lucy got up and went over to Natsu's younger sister. She squatted down to Wendy's level and gave her a comforting hug, "Sh-sh, it alright. Natsu is ok, and you will too. I'll take care off you just until Natsu come back. I'm sure when he gets back he'll give you a big hug, like I am right now, okay," Lucy whispered into Wendy's ear while rubbing her small back. Wendy nodded then pulled back. Wendy whipped the small tears forming in her eyes and gave Lucy a small smile.

Lucy returned the warm smile and asked, "Are you ready to get your bag to go home?" "Hmhmm," Wendy hummed and nodded. (Remember I aged Wendy down to Elementary because if make sense to the plot) Both girls got up from the table and said a quick goodbye to the girl sitting at the table the headed toward Wendy's teacher. When they reached the teacher, they also met up with Levi.

"Hey, I'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you," Lucy stated extending her hand out to Wendy's teacher. A beautiful woman in her late 20's or early 30's greeted her happily, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Lace nice to meet you too." "I assume you'll be taking little Wendy home?" Mrs. Lace asked smiling and turned to Wendy, "Make sure to study for the quiz tomorrow ok." Wendy only nodded.

"Thank you so much," "Thank you" both Lucy and Levi said as they left the library. "Wendy I would like you to meet my best friend, Levi," Lucy said introducing Levi, 'Also, my only friend.' "oh, I already who Levi is. Oh, I mean Ms. McGarden!" Wendy announced happily. "Huh?" the busty girl huffed. "She means she knows me because I'm an intern and teacher's assistant! Haha!" Levi replied nervously, but thankful Lucy for once wasn't too interested in the small details and shrugged it off.

[Ten-minute walk later]

The three lovely girls soon came upon the home of the Dragneels. What stood before Lucy was something that brought Lucy to tears. The other two girls kept moving towards the door, while Lucy froze.

Right there in front of her was a shack of a house. She felt amazed just at the thought that is was actually standing. The roof had old red shingles and had quite a few hole that could easily let in showers of rain. Protruding from the side of the house was a tall old stone chimney. The chimney was covered in a layer of green moss. On top of that, the house was just one floor.

"Lucy come on!" Levi called out.

Lucy just kept staring when suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her. "Huh?" "Lucy, are you ok? Wendy is waiting for us," Levi replied as she pulled Lucy into the house. Once inside her shock increased. The outside of the Dragneel home was only rivaled by the inside of the house. The wallpaper was peeling off and bare in some places. There were dirty clothes everywhere and half-finished bowls of food. There were just one large room and one bathroom. A small kitchen wedged into the corner. In the entire house, there was one bed in one corner. The bed was neatly made and the only place in the entire house that was clean and tidy.

"Wow…" Lucy was speechless. She didn't what to say. How could anyone live like this? How could Natsu allow Wendy to live in this condition?

"Wendy?" Lucy started getting the little girl's attention. "Yes?!" Wendy replied. "Wendy where you sleep?" the blonde asked trying to remain calm. "Oh, I sleep on the bed and Natsu on the floor next to me!" Wendy replied not feeling embarrassed at all. In fact, Wendy sounded content. Lucy continued, "Is your home usually this, um, untidy?" "Well, yeah, Natsu is always rushing in and out. After picking me up from school he makes a quick early dinner for us. Then quickly changing and heading to work" Wendy said with a soft voice and a small smile, "He's always working hard and always finds time to spend with me and take care of me!"

Both Levi and Lucy felt tears form in their eyes and how much Wendy loved and appreciated her big brother. "That's why I try to be the best I can a try to keep the house clean and do my best in school…I just wish there was more I could do to help Natsu…" Wendy said with small tears running down her cheeks.

Lucy's eye could no long contain the flood being held back, causing the salty tears to flow down her face. She couldn't hide what's really happening to such a sweet girl. 'I can't do it. I have to tell this kind hearted girl the truth,' Lucy thought and took a stuttered breath, "W-Wendy, the reason why Natsu is late is because h-he was taken to the police station…"

"W-What…" Wendy asked as her eyes turned into a pond of tears. She felt to her knees as her hair fell over her face. The room was filled with only the sound of ting as tears splash on the floor.

"B-But Natsu i-is sup-posed to protect me. I-I don't want to be alone!" Wendy said crying full heartedly. Fear in her young voice sent both Levi and Lucy into their own sobs. Fear of being alone, fear of her brother's absence, fear of the dark nights, of _that_ dark night.

"Wendy, you will not be alone. We'll stay with you," Levi knelt down and place a comforting hand on Wendy's back. "Levi's right We'll stay with you and protect until Natsu comes home. We'll be here…" Lucy stated as she pulled Wendy into her arms and held her tight, "I'll keep you safe, I promise…"

As day grew old and night began to grow, Wendy slowly cried herself to sleep in Lucy's tight hug. With Levi's help, Lucy stood up and sat down on the bed. She cradles the ten-year-old in her arms as Levi took a seat at the end of the bed silently. "Levi…" Lucy said in a whisper. "Yea…" replied the blue haired girl. "This morning when Natsu asked me to pick Wendy up his eye reveal something, something that made my heart cringe," Lucy said as she looked down at Wendy. Levi breathed softly, then asked, "I see…what did you see?"

(Sigh) "I'd say fear, worry, shame. Through his deep emerald eyes, I could see the love he has for his sister. Though there was one thing that he showed most. I could tell that he's been through pain and sadness. Fear and anger as well."

"Even now my heart hurts. I've only talked to Natsu for only about an hour in the two days, let alone the last year when he first transferred. I've only added to his pain by humiliating him, laughing at him. Insulting him. I still don't understand why he asked me to care for little Wendy. Though probably he asked because of circumstance and I was the only one near; not because I'm _good_ in his eyes…"

"I guess all (Yawn) I can do for now looks after this little sky dragon until he returns…" Lucy said as a heavy, but peaceful sleep overcame her.

All Levi could do was sigh as she wrapped the two sleeping girls in a warm blanket. Levi pulled out a book from her bag, then moved closer to the dim lamp. Looking once more at the girl she thought, 'Natsu you've done it again, and you were about to warm the heart of a girl who's heart was hardened by loss and rejection. Natsu you may have somehow made it through, but you and Lucy need each other's help to make it through…'

With that, the kind girl place on her glasses sat back and began to read her book...

 **Once more I'm sorry for taking so long to post but I really hoped you liked it. Now, I was wondering if you would like to keep this story as and AU or if I should add an element of magic like the anime and manga, but I want to know what you think. Should I keep it AU realistic or AU magic? Either way, I've got a pretty good plan for this fanfic. So, please review and tell me what you think, I'll pick the majoriy rule! Bye hope to post soon!.**


	4. Chapter 4 Worries and Memories

A Secret world, A Secret life!

 **Once more I am so sorry for the extremely long wait but you know who it is in high school. Also, be playing Pokémon Moon so hehe! (Says sheepishly) Anyways, here it is. I hope you like it please review!**

The moon glow over the sky shining a soft light over the world. Sadly, that peaceful light could not reach a certain boy. The poor boy laid on his side wrapped in a thin blanket. Shivers ran through his body as he tried to gain some escaping warmth. The only light source was a dim light coming from the hall right outside the cell. Suddenly, footsteps echoed through the hall. "Natsu…" came the voice a man, "Natsu get up!"

Instantly, Natsu's eyes shot open recognizing the voice of this man. Then got up with a start and turned to see a tall man with long jet black hair and piercings all over his body and face. A devious grin on his face and his canines very prominent.

"Gajeel," the pink haired teen said with malice.

"Whaaa, ya ain't happy to see me, eh Salamander," Gajeel said crossing his arm his smug grin still on his face.

"No. You and I both know you shouldn't be here anyway!" Natsu said aloud as he could while still maintaining a hushed voice.

"Yeah, well I'm here to bust ya out, now let's go," the Redfox said using his thumb to point the way.

"No! And before you damage these doors, think about what could happen. One, I'll be in more freakin shit than I'm in now and second if they find out I got out thanks to you they'll think I'm still with you all."

"Shut up ash for brains be happy I even came here, to begin with. I could be with Levi right now, but now they had to send me to get you, o'mighty salamander!" Gajeel barked back, "Now, pick up your ass we're leaving!"

Within an instant two hands got a tight hold of Gajeel navy blue shirt, "Listen to me Gajeel, go tell them I don't want any part of that life. If you all keep medaling with my life or I will come to get what must be paid!" the flame child snarled, then pushed the other man back.

"Fine, be a stubborn idiot…" Gajeel barked back as he made his way out.

"Make sure that no one sees you; also, that you leave no traces of your presence here" Salamander ordered.

"Yeah, whatever fearless leader…" mocked the man as he walked away.

'Damn him. I can't believe he refused, but I guess he's right about the commotion it would cause. Maybe he's not a stupid as I thought…" Gajeel thought, "Nah he still stupid." With that, he hopped out the window.

Natsu just sat back down on the bed with his back against the cold brick wall. He gaze was no longer focused on anything while thoughts of all kinds roamed in his head. Slowly, his eyelids became heavy, closing his eye and first time that night he was able to sleep…

[Flashback]

"Mama! Look Wendy is walking!" a small child exclaimed with excitement! "Haha!" giggled a baby girl as she wobbled toward her big brother. Both siblings were on a hill where a large special Cherry tree stood. "Haha, Grandina look at this! My baby girl is walking!" laughed a red-haired man full heartedly. (Sorry, I'm going to use Grandina as in the English dub instead of Grandeeney) "Yeah, I can see that, honey!" replied Grandina happily walking up to her two youngest children. "Wendy come with me!" Natsu said waving for his little sister to walk to him.

"Heehee!" giggled Wendy once more as she waddled over to her brother and grabbing onto his shirt. Natsu giggled and lifted her up trying hard not to drop her. He then brought her to his mom with a big smile. "Wow, Natsu you getting really strong!" Grandina said as she knelt down and took a seat on the green grass. The shade of the blooming tree caused a cool relief over the gorgeous woman. "Yep, I'm going to be big and strong just like dad when I grow up!" announced Natsu flexing his non-existent muscles, getting a laugh from both his parents. Igneel Dragneel took a seat next to his wife but with a gap between them for their kids to sit.

"Come here, you, strong little boy!" Igneel chuckled lifting Natsu up into his lap while Wendy laughed and clapped her small hands. Natsu quickly began to giggle as he felt his dad's fingers tickling him, "No..haha, I'm a s-strong… I'm a strong dragon like you!" (Pay heed dragon has a special meaning. Remember this is an AU so start thinking)

"Really?!" Igneel asked pretending to be shocked. Natsu nodded. The red head turned to his wife, mother of his children, "Deeny did you know our son is a dragon?!" Grandina couldn't help but giggle at her husband's shock, "No, honey I didn't know. (turns to her son) Natsu, so you are a strong dragon, now are you?"

"Yeah, I will be the strongest!" little Natsu proclaimed with his fist in the air. Suddenly, they heard a cry and turned to see at little Wendy had tripped, landed on her stomach. The first to react was Natsu and with a bit of trouble picked up his little sister, who cried in his arms. "Hey, it's okay Wendy. You big brother is here and I'll keep you safe. If you ever fall I'll hug you, give you a kiss, and help you up!" Natsu said giving his baby sister a hug, kiss, then literally helping her back up. "So, Natsu does that mean you'll always protect Wendy?" Grandina asked.

"Umm…" Natsu started as he thought, "Yeah, Wendy from now on and forever I will protect you, little sis!" "Natsu, you know that a promise like that mean you can't break it, right? If you promise that it means you'll always have to be there for Wendy when she's happy and when she's sad." Igneel said trying to make it clear to his son that a promise like this is very important. Natsu looked at his dad and thought, "Yes, I promise to always be there for my little sister Wendy!" "That's my son!" chuckled Igneel bringing his son into his lap once more and tickling him…

[End of Flashback]

Warm tears escaped his close eyes and streamed down his young face. "Natsu?" came a voice, "Natsu?!" 'HUH?!" Natsu said with a start, before falling off the bed. "Woah, woah! Natsu calm down!" Mest exclaimed as he tried to calm the teen down, "Natsu calm down!" "Huh?" Natsu huffed as he looked around and remembered where he was. "Natsu are you ok?!" Mest asked concern embedded in his words, "Do you need something? I can get you water."

"No. I'm ok. I just…had a nightmare…" Natsu hesitated to say, "…Um, why are you here again?" "I'm here because it's 9:00 am, you free to go," he said helping Natsu up. "Thank Mest," Natsu thanked once him was up on his feet.

"Come on, I need to sign you out and then you're free to go," Mest continued walking down the hall and the pink haired following closely behind.

[At the Dragneel's residence]

Sunlight shone through the small windows. Warm ray of heavenly light crawled over a peaceful young lady. Her eye's twitched slightly, before slowly opening. Her return from the land of dreams was slow but devoid of any worry. A small yawn escaped her lips as her mind reach full consciousness. 'Oh, right I'm at Natsu's house…' Lucy thought. Suddenly, an image of Natsu appeared in her head. Of him smiling at her, as a warm blush appeared over her cheeks.

Realizing what she had just imagined she shook her head violently trying to get rid of that image. 'N-No, no, no, no! I can't have a crush on him! He's the social outcast…he probably hates me…' Lucy said sadly as memories of the many time she had humiliated Natsu in front of the entire school. All the times he fell and was laughed at but he never showed weakness. 'I guess I was jealous that he never showed weakness; maybe because of that I wanted to see him broken…' Lucy thought as she felt even more guilt wash over her.

Lucy looked over to see Wendy sleeping while hugging a pillow. Lucy knew that this had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen. Looking to her left she saw Levi sleeping with a book held tightly in her arms causing her to giggle at her friend's obsession with books. That was when she heard the twist of the door handle. Her head immediately turned to see the front door open slowly. Light flooded into the small house revealing a tall, lean pink haired boy.

Both teen instantly made eye contact. Neither said a word, the atmosphere felt awkward, though at the same time it was as if they were having a secret conversation solely through their eyes. "Hi." Was the first world said also the first that came from the young man's mouth. "Hello…" was the second word spoken, coming from the blonde beauty.

"Listen…" the two said simultaneously cutting each other off. "You go first" insisted Natsu, but Lucy insisted right back. "Oh, then, I wanted…to say thank you! You know for picking up my little sister…" Natsu said rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. Lucy was surprised, to say the least. She did not expect Natsu to be thanking her, especially considering she was one of the bullies. "I..uh…It's nothing really. Wendy is such a good kid; she was just the cutest Sky dragon ever!" Lucy giggled lightening the mood, "But listen I want to apologize for how I've treated you in the past. Maybe we can be friends…?"

Now it was Natsu's turn to be surprised. Lucy, the most popular girl in town for that matter, apologized to him of all people. 'She might not remember me, but at least she might just change for the better…' Natsu thought with hope in his chest. "I except you apologi-uff" Natsu huffed as he was tackled to the floor. Lucy's eye widened as she noticed that the cause of why Natsu was currently on the floor was because a certain dark blue haired girl that had tackled her big brother.

"Natsu! I[JM1] 'm so happy you home! I thought you might not come back" Wendy cried in the cutest way. Natsu smiled caringly and rubbed her head softly, "Shh, it's ok. I'm here now and I'm shocked that you would think I would leave you all alone."

"But I was scared!" Wendy exclaimed not happy that Natsu was mocking her for being afraid he wouldn't come back. At this Natsu became serious as he wrapped his arms around his sister and gave her a warm, tight hug, "I'm sorry Wendy. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm here now and I will never leave you, after all, who'll take you to your little play dates with Romeeoo!"

"Whaat! Natsu it's not like that!" exclaimed the small ten-year-old with a red hue just under her eyes. A giggle was heard causing just Lucy to turn and see that Levi had woken up. "Aw, what a sight to wake up to huh?" Levi said greeting the world and happy to see such heartwarming display of sibling love. Natsu recognized the voice and turned to reply happily, "Oh, hi Levi, I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Well, Lucy asked me to come because she felt a bit nervous. She was worried that she might mess up, by taking care of Wendy!" Levi replied with a bright smile. "Levi!" Luc exclaimed as a dark red hue appeared on her face while flailing her arms. Natsu just chuckled, "You're weird Lugi!" "It's Lucy!" the blonde exclaimed once more, the blush deepening when she heard his laugh. She froze. "Wait, what? You two know each other?!" Lucy said as she pointed between the two.

"Of course we know each other ever since we were little!" Natsu said as she put an arm around Levi's shoulder grinning like an idiot. "Really, Levi how come you didn't me!" the girl asked shocked that her friend never told her that they were friends. '(Sigh) Well, you knew him too…' Levi thought but quickly replied simply, "You never asked." Levi shrugged her shoulders and took a seat on Wendy's bed. "You know what, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!" Natsu announced patting his belly causing both Levi and Wendy to giggle. "Now, I think I got a few eggs in the frig. I can fry up!" Natsu said while searching for the hiding egg.

"Natsu how about I invite us all to my home for b-breakfast…" Lucy asked stuttering her words, "It's the least I can do for little Wendy." Everyone just stared at Lucy with blank stares, then Natsu smiled a toothy smile. "Well, thanks, Luce!"

'Wow, never thought Natsu would ever call Lucy, Luce again, instead of the girl who-' Levi's thoughts were interrupted when Lucy called to her that they were all leaving and that she need to follow or she'll be left behind.

[At the Heartfilia Estate]

"Welcome home Princess, I see you've brought guests. I'm sorry to say but I didn't prepare enough breakfast for everyone. Will I be punished!" said a pink haired woman dressed in a maid uniform. All the teens and child sweat dropped, not knowing how to respond. Lucy sweatdropped because though she was used to her antics, she was not used to her saying thing like that in front of her guests. (not that she had many you know because of reasons)

"No! Virgo just please go and make some more breakfast!" Lucy exclaimed as she nudged the special maid into the large Kitchen. Once the maid had disappeared into the kitchen, Lucy sighed in relief.

A whistle was heard. It came from a certain pink haired boy. "Wow, Luce your house is so big and fancy," Natsu said; his head tilted back gazing up at the beautifully crafted ceiling and chandelier. "Yeah, look Natsu the floor is so shiny I can even see my face in it!" Wendy marveled. (Get it Wendy Marveled, as in Wendy Marvell, get it her actual name…huh, nope, ok moving on.)

"Oh, what is this for?" Natsu asked as began to run around touching everything that was breakable and priceless. He picked up a very expensive vase, then suddenly was jumping on the pure white couches while exclaiming that they were so bouncy. Next thing you know he was about to throw a rare glass globe that showed what seemed to be a swirl of fire within when his hand was held back by a pink haired woman. "Breakfast is served. Please follow me." Virgo said in her usual monotone voice. At this Natsu called down as did Lucy after almost getting a heart attack due to Natsu.

"Wow, this is where you eat every day, Lucy?" Natsu stated as he admired the dining room. The walls were painted a very pale beige, with gold trimmings along the corners, floor, and ceiling. From the ceiling hung a gorgeous chandelier. I was made from what looked like polished silver, while decorated with light blue crystals. Even the light bulbs were made of the crystal, giving the room a warm, yet cool appearance.

A long dark oak table stretched from one end of the room to the other. Beautiful engraving of forest creatures could be seen along the tables' edge. A velvet colored mantle was placed on the table running along the entire length of the table with different foods and drinks on it. Natsu and Wendy looked at the feast in front of their eyes. Scrambles and sunny side up eggs, omelets with butter, muffins of all kind, and cinnamon buns. There were large bowls with freshly toasted bread, sliced ham and turkey, and jams of all type. There were pieces of toast wrapped in crispy bacon which was still sizzling. Pancakes of all type from plain, chocolate, and blueberry.

There was fresh fruit everywhere and were cut in the shape of elegant animals like swans and clear glass cups filled with minced fruit and yogurt. All in all, there was more food than the Dragneel's had seen in years. Natsu and Wendy were the first to sit down at the well-crafted table and began to gulp down the food. While Natsu ate like he hadn't eaten in days, Wendy although hungry ate a slower pace and with more manners, but still ate rapidly.

Lucy and Levi had sat down following both siblings. "Virgo! Why is there so much food!" Lucy asked amazed as to why there was enough food to feed a full gala. "Well, princess, I wanted you precious guest to have a full tummy to make through the day feeling strong" Virgo stated plainly.

Secretly, Virgo was actually, happy. It had been a long time since Natsu and Wendy had walked in through those doors. She remembered how Natsu would eat so much that she always ended up having to make more. This memory caused the pink haired maiden giggle. A giggle that instantly sent chills down everyone's spines. They turned to look at her and froze with eyes shaded black, waiting for the next frightening sound Virgo would make. Though there was none. "Please excuse me," was all Virgo said before bowing, turning on her heels and walking out of the dining room. As soon as she left the group of youth shivered once more.

"Okay, that might have been the more chilling thing I've ever heard Virgo say," Levi said as she hugged herself while shivering. "You got that right!" Lucy exclaimed as she too shivered. "Lucy waz dat nomal, or wah?" Natsu asked as he stuffed a third pancake into his already filled mouth. "Okay, first, Natsu, don't talk with your mouth full, two-set a good example for Wendy, and three, no that is not normal," Lucy replied shaking her head, "That has never happened, well as long as I've been alive at least."

"Ms. Lucy?" came a soft and shy voice. Lucy turned to see Wendy looking directly at her and she smiled brightly at the cute little girl, "Yes, Wendy?" "M-May I have more food?" She asked stuttering a bit while blushing. She blushed as if it was bad that she wanted more, which only caused Lucy to giggle.

"Well, of course, you can! Wendy, you can eat as much as you want. In fact, you take some home if you want!" Lucy said happily mentioning the food with her hand, "Here I get you some more what would you like?"

"Can I get some more pancakes please…" Wendy asked politely holding out her white plate. Lucy filled up the plate and smiled as Wendy licked her lips as she began to eat.

"Hey, Lucy-" "Lucy!" came a loud deep voice. Lucy gasped in fright before she replied, "Father, your home early! I was expecting you to arrive in two days…" "Yes, well I finished my business early and decided to come to a clean home, but instead I arrive to see you have brought in such filth" said the blonde man as he towered over his daughter with a stern expression, "I allowed you to let Ms. McGarden in because she is a fine young lady but I did not permit you to enter dirty commoners into my home. Such filth that not even their own parents could be proud of. Now get this common trash out of my estate!"

Wendy ran to her brother's side and hid behind him. The small shy girl shivered in fear, while Natsu trembled in anger. Just as the teen was about to burst Levi stopped him by nodding her head. All the while Jude glared at the pink haired boy. Lucy wanted to refused and was about to speak when she caught his gaze… his gaze quickly killed any thought of refusal. Then, slight hesitance she replied, "Yes, father t-they'll be leaving now, may they be excused."

"Mmm, yes," He said before turning around and headed to his office. Lucy felt anger, but deep down she felt depressed. The room was silent, not a soul knew what to say nor did they want to. "Please, follow me!" came a voice from behind the pink haired boy. As the source of the voice placed their hands on Natsu's shoulders causing a shiver to travel downward through his spin. "Please, follow me to the front gates…" Virgo asked with her usual blank stare. Even if her flawless face showed no sign of emotion it was clear that Virgo did not want to escort the young Dragneel's out. Both Natsu and Wendy felt sad at the thought of having to leave but excepted they were no welcome in the Heartfilia estate.

"Thanks for the grub, Lucy!" The pink haired teen said with a smile. The gloom that had covered Lucy's delicate face was slowly lifted as her gaze met with Natsu's smile. "No problem" Lucy replied giggling at the boy that walk away. As soon as the boy was out of sight Lucy turned around and walked way, not even uttering a word to her best friend. "L-Lucy…" Levi called out to her friend. Lucy pause, then without turning around she spoke through her teeth, "Please Levi I'd like for you to…please just go…home." With that she continued her way deeper into the large estate.

When the blonde beauty reached the door to her room she was met by her father. "Lucy, I know you would like friends, but why do you insist on being friends with lowly vermin!" Jude said serious, "You should have friends of a high caliber not mixing yourself with the poor and useles-" (Slam) The tall blond man was cut off when Lucy's bedroom door was slammed shut in his face. Inside Lucy sat on her bed with tears in her eyes. 'Why does he have to think that way!' the girl thought to herself as she sat on her bed against the backboard of her elegant bed, 'Why?'

[Outside the Estate]

"I am regrettably sorry prince Natsu," Virgo apologized bowing in respect. Upon hearing Virgo call Natsu prince both he and Wendy sweatdropped. "Hehe, Virgo please don't call me that; if anything, I like Salamander better," Natsu replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, but then smiled brightly, "Also. Virgo you don't have to apologize or bow. I know you were only following orders, so please can you go and talk to Luce for me." Virgo looked up with her usual emotionless expression. Wendy now took an interest, when he asked Virgo to pass a message. "Yes, Prince what would you like me to tell Princess?" Virgo replied with her hand together in front of her. The siblings fell flat to the floor, due to the reason that Virgo kept calling Natsu prince. Once they were on their feet again Natsu decided to continue, "Please, tell her…She is the ruler of her life. Tell her she has the freedom to decide how she wants to live her life. Also, tell her I'll see her at School on Monday!" "Will, do. Goody bye!" Virgo replied waving at the two dragons as they began to walk home.

"Hey, Natsu?" Wendy said catching her big brother's attention. "Huh? Yeah, Wendy?" The pink haired teen replied. "Natsu, why did that man call us trash? He was really angry and said so many mean things to us? Would mom and dad be ashamed of us?" Wendy asked as she was on the verge of crying. Natsu was quickly filled with concern when he noticed the warm tears forming in Wendy's eyes. He kneeled down to his sister height and took her small frame into his arms. "Wendy, we are not trash, especially you. If anything, you are the graceful wind in the sky" "Really?" Wendy asked while sniffing with a weak smile forming on her lips. "Of course, Wendy you are just as graceful as mom. I know that for a fact that mom and dad both are very proud of us. Wendy, never let people convince you that you are not worth a thing, that you are trash or anything of the sort. Wendy, you are the proud daughter of Igneel and Grandina Dragneel, alright" Natsu stated with a smile, a warm comforting smile. By now warm steam of tear, that had run down the young bluenette's face, were beginning to dry. She nodded into her brother's shoulder and hugged him harder.

Natsu sighed deeply, then stood up picking his sister up with him. "Hey, Wendy how about we head down to Mira's place and ask if she can give us some ice cream. How does that sound?" Natsu asked as he began to head back to Magnolia. "Mmhmm," came a muffled agreement along with a simple nod. Natsu chuckled knowing that Wendy was trying to hide a blush of embarrassment.

Natsu had walk to a small cozy house belonging to friends of his. The house even though small was still larger than their own. The house was a floored with a slanted roof down like a triangle, while the outer walls were colored a beautiful white with the slightest hint of baby blue. The door had a wonderful crimson colored and a shine gold color doorknob. (Knock, knock) "Coming!" came a sweet voice from inside. There was a click, then a creek as the heavy door was unlocked and opened, allowing the image of a gorgeous white-haired woman to be seen. "Oh! Hey, Natsu, Wendy. I'm so glad to see you please come in!" Mira exclaimed happily stepping away from the door to welcome in her friends and guests. Both Natsu and Wendy stepped in thanking Mira and quickly taking a seat on the nearby red couch.

Once the 19-year-old beauty had taken a seat directly across from them did she ask what the sudden visit. Even so she was already speculating why? "Well, we came to get some ice cream! So, get some for us, woman!" Natsu exclaimed with an evil grin commanding that Mira give them the icy treat. Suddenly, a dark aura erupted from the sweet girl, a sadistic smile on her face as she replied kindly, "What exactly did you ask?"

Immediately, the boy began to rapidly sweat in fright, I-Uh haha I…well, I was j-just asking you could give us some Ice cream, but it's okay if you don't feel like it!" Natsu replied nervously hoping not to die, 'How can that she-devil be so sweet one moment and so scary the other!' "Oh, well sure Wendy you can go right ahead. We'll be there in a moment we just have to have a quick adult talk," Mira said smiling down at the adorable little girl. Wendy happily nodded and ran into the kitchen to eat the awaiting dessert. Once Wendy left both teens made their way upstairs to the guest room. The smile that has been on their face not a few minutes had vanished and replaced but serious ones. Natsu took a seat on the corner of the nicely made bed. His face tilted down, with his eyesight at his feet. Mira stood silent for a few seconds before speaking up, "I'm assuming that something happened, and it has something to do with Wendy…"

Mira and her younger siblings were all raised in this house until her parent had passed way. Mira was still young barely enough to take care of herself. She had known that if the authorities found out that she had been taking care of her sibling by herself they would certainly be taken away. Natsu and Wendy were in similar situations though the reasons were slight more drastic for Natsu and Wendy. Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman could sometimes think they met the two Dragneels by chance…

[Flashback]

"Mira!" boomed a young girl's voice. A girl with her white hair in a ponytail and a purple bow atop of her head turned to see her little sister running through the front door. towards her. "What's wrong Lisanna? Is someone being mean to you?" Mira asked with and evil aura around her. A grin of pure demonic lust on her face and her fist pressed up against her palm. "I can't wait to kick the everlasting snot out of them!" Mira proclaimed with an evil giggle. "Please, calm down Mira!" young white haired boy commented while sweatdropping. He turned to his younger sister and asked what was the matter. "There's a boy pass out on the side of the road! There also a little girl crying!" Lisanna exclaimed with worry in her voice. By now Mira's grin was gone and in its place, was a serious frown. "Lisanna take me where they are, quickly!" Mira ordered. Lisanna nodded, before running out the front door followed by her siblings.

The three ran down the gravel driveway to the road. Once they gaze landed on the sight before them they gasped in pure shock. Before them was a 12-year-old boy face down into the gravel on the side of the road. Besides him was a little girl roughly around 5-years old. Even so, that wasn't what had the three frightened; what had them frightened was that the pink haired child was stained with blood. Mira and Elfman dropped down to the boy and turned him around to check if the kid was even breathing; while Lisanna watched over the small bluenet. Her heart was beating rapidly, her nerves were going haywire. What if the kid was dead? What if the person that did this was still around? All theses what if ran through the young teen's head. She was uncertain if she would be able to listen to the kid's breathing let alone listen if his heart was beating, over her own heart beating in her ears. Elfman quickly noticed this and check if he was breath. "He's breathing!" Elfman announced looking up. "Ok, that's good…" Mira said as she thought, 'This kid probably needs immediate help, but where can we take him?' Mira looked at her brother and sister knowingly.

Then it came to her, "Elfman do you think you can carry him?" "Uh, yeah, I think I can," Elfman replied as he began to carefully lift the kid up. "Good, we're taking him to Porlyusica…"

[At Porlyusica's office]

"So, how's the kid?" Mira in a bratty tone. "Yeah, is he going to be okay?" the small little girl asked with a sleeping blue haired girl in her arms. A slightly younger in age Porlyusica had just walked out of the room when she was bombarded with questions, much to her annoyance. "Yes, he'll be fine. When you brought him in I had thought he had a serious wound, but in fact, it seems it wasn't his blood," the woman said flatly, "You said he had passed out right? (The siblings nodded their head) Well, it seem that his state of unconsciousness was caused by exhaustion. It's as if he hasn't slept for at least two days. A child that age shouldn't be able to deplete his energy this much." The Strauss children were all but confused, especially due to the blood not being his. "Can I go talk to him?" Mira asked Porlyusica. "Yes, he's awake by miracle. Though you should talk quick then let him rest. He'll be staying her for a few days to rest," Porlyusica replied before walking into her private office.

Mira walked into the room to see the younger boy with a pair of short on, while shirtless. With what little strength he had, he got up and got into a defensive position when he saw Mira. I was clear to Mira that the boy really wasn't hurt and was relatively fine. "Who are you? Where in my sister?!" The boy exclaimed demanding to know where his sister was. At this Mira frowned not liking his tone, "Watch your tone, kid!" "Aye!" he replied his eyes widened in fear and his arms held up in surrender. "Anyways you sister in with my little sister outside-" Mira began but was cut off when Natsu got up and head for the door, which pissed her off. She grabbed the boy by the scarf, choking him slightly and pulling him back to the bed. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me why the hell you were covered in blood. I was worried that if you die the police would try and question my family and have my sibling taken away, so if I were you I would start talking!" "Scary!" Natsu proclaimed when witnessing the dark aura around the white-haired she-devil. And so Natsu told Mira everything but made her promise not to tell anyone not even her siblings.

[End of extensive Flashback]

"Well, Luce invited us to her house…" Natsu began, that brought a smile to Mira's face, "but we were kicked out by her father…" as fast as the smile had appeared it was gone. "He said some bad stuff about us, and Wendy almost took it to heart," Natsu said sadly, then took a deep breath and sighed, "But that's the main reason for my worries. Mira…I was arrested yesterday." Mira shook her head and gave him a disappointed look, knowing fully well that this had not been the first time nor the last. Natsu gritted his sharp teeth before continuing, "This time it way worse. (Gasp) I'm could end up in prison for a long time. Mest was barely able to bail me out this time…Mira, this morning around 3 am Gajeel snuck in to break me out. (another gasp) Yeah, I refused, though. It seems that they've already gotten wind of that new. Mira, I'm worried about Wendy. I don't know what to do. At most they'll wait a few more months, considering the final trial is in six months…during that time I'm vulnerable. They could possibly tamper with the trial and sink me in even more shit! I think I'll need help for this….

 **Well, that's it please review! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

[JM1]


End file.
